


Lord Diavolo and the Hair Iron

by InfernalDisaster



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair Brushing, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Soft Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalDisaster/pseuds/InfernalDisaster
Summary: MC receives a message from Lord Diavolo asking her to help teach him to style his hair with the new hair iron he received from Asmo. The intimate activity devolves into a night of steamy, romantic passion.This erotica is framed as a diary entry. Please enjoy the first person, F!MC, self-insert story. There is lots of fluff padding this very vanilla smut.
Relationships: Diavolo & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 10





	Lord Diavolo and the Hair Iron

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an in-game D.D.D text message from Diavolo of the same title. With mentions to the in-game Devilgram story "His Highness Unwinds", and another D.D.D text message from Diavolo titled "Let's Go Shopping."

Dearest Diary,

I spent last night at the Demon Lord's Castle. I, once again, humbly thank Asmo for inadvertently creating an opportunity for Diavolo and me to spend some quality time together. To start at the beginning, the other day I received a seemingly innocent text message from the Prince:

D: Help me MC.  
D: Asmo gave me this thing called a hair iron…  
D: But I have no idea how to use it.

Me: Are you trying to style your hair? 

D: Yes, I heard you can do it with a hair iron.   
D: And I thought it would be fun.  
D: But I have no idea what I'm doing.  
D: MC, will you style my hair for me next time?  
D: I would be so grateful if you could teach me how to use it.

It’s not uncommon for Diavolo to ask for help with new tech or a new experience. He’s always trying new things and bringing along a friend. I think it’s his best opportunity to build bonds. But this request in particular was meaningful. He asked me instead of Barbatos, or Asmo, or Lucifer to do something so intimate. I could read between the lines, see what he was really asking from me. How could I ever fathom turning down such a gracious request from the dear Demon Prince himself? Indulging him would be my pleasure.  
  
And so, we made plans for last night. Just the two of us playing with his hair, having something of an at-home salon date. A little like the time we went to the mud-bath spa. During the 'show Diavolo the best time' competition, Asmo pulled some strings to book himself and Diavolo a trip to the mud bath spa. Diavolo requested that I accompany him instead of Asmo. We became fast friends that day, just two beings sitting side by side, stripped down and wearing nothing but mud. I'd never been more comfortable talking to him. Come to think of it, I spent that whole 'competition' with the Devildom’s lord. 

Dia really is an enigma. Sometimes he's all polite conversation and boyish charm. Like in his triumphant messages about powering through eating pickles in public. Other times he's seeming chaos, poised to seize opportunities. Plus, he has an uncanny ability to ask directly for what he wants, without ever being rude. I've also seen the regal being he becomes when he's serious. He's imposing and cunning. It's more than just the impressive vision of his demon form. He always seems to have a rhyme and reason behind everything he does. We're always pieces on his chessboard. Even an innocent text may be calculated.

Take, for example, the day he sent a message asking me to join him for some retail therapy. He spoiled me with designer shoes, clothes, and jewelry. The next thing I knew, I was arm candy on the high street. Impressing the demon aristocracy as the jewel of the tri-realm exchange program. His words, not mine. He, once again, didn't make me privy to his plan in advance. Still, I had a wonderful time. The handsome Lord of the D himself found every reason he could to touch me that day. He gently caressed my shoulders as he helped me try on different jackets and shawls, leaving goosebumps on my arms. He zipped dresses up and down, making my spine tingle. He brushed stray hairs behind my ears and gazed at me tenderly as he contemplated the right earnings. He took his time smoothing the stockings along my calf as he gently placed shoes on my feet. I was breathless as I looked up to his broad chest and he lay heavy necklaces on my decolletage. He lifted my chin and held my head as he mused at each one. It was more than just gifts that I was spoiled with. I felt the heat of his body and his gaze the whole time he granted me his undivided attention.

I don't know if seducing me is part of some grand scheme or if he's just leaning into temptation. I do know that I like it and that I want to partake in the seduction too. It certainly wasn't going to be as grand, but I was determined to repay the intensity and attention he’s given me while I played his private hairstylist. The plan was for Diavolo to escort me to the castle after RAD, that way no one from the House of Lamentation was detained. I packed some elegant loungewear to change into. After a luxurious bath in one of the castle's guest suites, I donned a rib-knit pencil skirt and a matching wrap sweater, loosely tied at the waist. Underneath I had a satin camisole and lace undergarments. I was dressed for a cozy, sultry night. I slipped on a pair of leather mules and headed to Diavolo's apartments. 

I waited in his private sitting room. The lounge connected to the bedroom, dressing room, and washroom via heavy wooden doors. The room was furnished with a writing desk, a cushioned sofa, two wingback chairs, and a coffee table. Barbatos put out a spread of spiced tea, exotic Devildom fruits, and some hellfire mushroom rolled-cigar cookies. He poured me a cup of tea and bid me goodnight. I reviewed some popular hairstyles on devilgram while I enjoyed the tea. It had a spicy kick and a lasting heat that pulsed from my core. I tugged at the hem of my sweater to get some cool air on my chest. Diavolo entered from an adjacent room. He wore dark cotton pants, a white jersey shirt, and a cable-knit cardigan. The cardigan was open, my eyes fixed for a moment on the snug fit of the white v-neck on his pectorals. 

"Sorry for the wait, MC." His voice broke my focus. I was happy to have the hot tea to account for my red cheeks. Diavolo was towel drying his hair. He sat down beside me on the sofa, poured some tea for himself, and refilled my cup. Over the spicy spread, we chatted about what hairstyles to try. I showed him some photos I liked, and we watched tutorial videos. Diavolo must have also been feeling the heat from the tea and cookies, as he shed his cardigan layer. It was a rare sight to see the prince dressed in casual attire. I tried to commit to memory the way the fabric stretched along his muscular body. His bare arms were thick and vascular. As the cardigan came off I savored each little flex he made to shrug out of it. My eyes followed the pattern of his markings as he revealed a little more skin. I bit my lip to try to return to reality and hid behind my teacup. After some time, I asked Diavolo if his hair was dry. He reached an arm behind the sofa, around my shoulders, and leaned his head towards me. I gently brushed my fingers through, lightly grazing his scalp with the tips of my nails. My hand retreated in surprise when I felt a warm pressure on my knee. Diavolo had slipped two fingers under the hem of my skirt and fondled the fabric between his thumb and index finger. "This really suits you." He said and smirked at me. He pulled his hand away from my skirt and held out his open palm for me to take. Together we stood up and he led me to his bathroom. 

When I say bathroom I mean a room for a bath. All the finishes were white marble, swirled with glittering obsidian veins. In the center of the room was a square pool of steaming green water. It smelled like amber, cedar, and cracked pepper. There was a large, floating marble countertop on one wall, with an illuminated mirror above. Two sparkling black stools attended the vanity. On the counter were black lacquer boxes. One was already open with the hair iron and various brushes, combs, and pots of product laid out. We were still holding hands as we walked up to the vanity. I put my DDD down on the counter. Diavolo grabbed my newly emptied hand with his. We were face to face. I felt my cheeks flushing again. I looked away for a second before building the courage to look up at him. When our eyes met, my smile came easily. He smiled back. I felt the heat in my core growing hotter. I contemplated closing the distance between us. 

"Shall we?" He broke my wandering thoughts a second time. Then he sat on the stool. He rotated his hands, his palms faced up with mine resting in his. 

"Yes," I cleared my throat, "we decided on two things to try, right?" I slid my palms out from his, letting our fingertips be the last point of contact. He was trying to get the better of me. I wasn't ready to give in without teasing him first. I just needed to stay cool. And, maybe cool down literally. I decided to make a show of slowly removing my wrap sweater.

"It's warm in here." I mused as I pulled the tie. I looked at Diavolo, his eyes fixated on the deep V of my cami as the bolero fell open. I turned my body and shrugged the material off my shoulders a little. "Do you mind?" I asked and stepped back a little closer to him. His fingers lightly brushed against my bare shoulders before he gingerly pulled the material down my arms. I wanted those hands to caress the rest of me too. He placed the sweater on the stool next to him. My hip brushed his knee when I turned to thank him for the help. My body didn't linger. I went straight to heating up the flat iron and choosing a brush. My thoughts on the other hand imagined the journey up from his knee, to his thigh, to that delightful crevice where legs meet hips...

Focus.

We wanted to try some fluffy curls and then a slicked-back pompadour. ‘Don’t you worry Thighs, I'll be back for you.’ I vowed silently, clutching the brush in my hands like a scepter. I brushed Diavolos hair slowly and methodically. I hoped the brushing would feel nice for him, he seemed to like my hands in his hair. I occasionally looked at him in the mirror to see his expression. He was generally watching me in return, and we smiled when we made eye contact. I did catch him closing his eyes and fluttering his eyelashes when I finished with the brush and ran my fingernails gently along his scalp. 

It was difficult to curl Diavolo's shorter hair. Luckily Asmo sent a small hair iron. I started from the bottom and worked my way up in layers. Even sitting, Diavolo was tall. I had to get close to reach the upper layers. I made no apology as I pressed my breasts to his shoulders and back as I reached for the top of his head. I ran my hands across his back as I worked along, switching sides. I touched his jaw gently to ask him to tilt his head slightly. The more I touched him, the more natural touching him felt. When I was done with the iron, Diavolo's head was covered in tight curls. I put the iron down and stood in front of him, blocking his view of the mirror. 

I tapped the inner corner of his knees so he would spread his legs. 'I'm back for you thighs', I thought to myself. I couldn't resist a little pat as I stepped in closer to Diavolo's face. He cocked an eyebrow at me with a coy look. I smirked a little and reached for his hair. I could feel his eyes on my body and I became more and more aware of how close we were. I used both of my hands to brush through and tussle the curls into the fluffy style that pretty boys wear. To reach the back I hugged Diavolo's head close to my chest. There was no mistaking the blush on his face when I released him. I admired my handiwork and shot him a smirk. We locked eyes for a long moment. His amber eyes were so beautiful, I didn’t want him to look away from me. I unconsciously put my hand to his cheek to hold his gaze. He put his hand over mine and leaned into it. He turned his head to lay a kiss on my palm. And another to my wrist. He began laying soft kisses up my arm to my elbow. Each one had a little more scrape of a fang. I tried to stifle a moan, and his free hand went to my waist, holding me still. I held onto his forearm, to tether myself to him. 

Diavolo chuckled low in his throat, and he spun me around like a ballerina. Pivoted from the hip and guided by my arm. He continued to hold my hand. The arm that held my waist now crossed my body from hip to ribs, a hand under my breast. He pinned me firmly against his body. My head was nestled into the nook of his shoulder. My bottom pressed against his pelvis. We were both facing the mirror but my mind was turned inward to the sensation of the hard body behind me. Diavolo let go of my hand, it fell to his thigh. Then he nonchalantly ran his hand through his hair and complemented the look. 

"This looks lovely MC, you did a fine job. But I think I'd like to turn my attention to you now. Would you like that?" He asked mischievously.

"Oh, yes please." I managed to breathe out. The hand on my ribs slipped up to fondle my breast. Diavolo moved his other hand from his hair to my hip, taking a fistful of the knit fabric and letting out a low groan. He hugged me tighter, bringing my body higher so he could kiss my neck and shoulders. I placed my hands over his, and let out little moans with each kiss and lick gifted to my neck. Arousal began to pool in my panties. I tried to wriggle my hips against his pelvis and gently guide the hand on my hip towards my inner thighs. I could feel him tensing beneath me. 

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?" He asked in a low, husky voice. His lips flirted with the edge of my year as he spoke. I only nodded. Then he released his grip on me. 

"I can't get there fast enough," I said, thinking out loud. I ran my hands down Diavolo’s legs as I slipped away and started to walk towards the door. Suddenly I was lifted up bridal style. I nuzzled into Diavolo's chest. It smelled like the alluring fragrance in the steamy bath. Warm, spicy, and woody. I breathed him in deeply as I enjoyed kissing the curve of his collarbone. He gently lowered me onto the bed and I looked up at him. He was a tower of muscle and I wanted to take it all in. He must have been on the same wavelength because he reached down, untucked the camisole from my skirt, and pulled it up over my head. My lace bralette barely disguised my erect nipples. While he pulled off his own shirt I positioned myself at the end of the bed and pulled the drawstring of Diavolo's pants. I ran my hands up his exposed abdominal muscles and then I looked up to his face to plead for permission to remove the pants altogether. 

"I want to taste you," I said.

"As you wish," he smiled. I slipped off his pants, they fell to the ground and he kicked them aside. Standing in front of my face was the unveiled glory of the prince of darkness. My first act of devotion was to kiss each hip-thigh crevice before following the muscular V to the base of his pelvis. His dick was as impressive as he was, staggeringly thick. I took it in my hands to raise it up to my mouth. I swirled my tongue around the foreskin as I gently pulled it back. Diavolo drew in a sharp breath as I slowly sucked in the exposed head and began a teasing routine of suck, lick, and blow. Diavolo reached down to the base of my head and held my hair away from my face. I gave him a wink, then tried to swallow up as much of his dick as I could fit. I used both my hands to cover the rest of his cock as I sucked and stroked along the length, gradually increasing my pace. He let out small sighs and groans at first. It encouraged me to speed up. As he started making more lustful sounds I felt my body becoming more aroused. I found myself humming and moaning and trying to swallow up the length of him. Soon, his breathing became rapid and he cried my name. I opened my mouth wide and held the head of his cock on my tongue so he could see himself ejaculate into my mouth. His legs straightened and shook, his hips bucked, he cried out, and my mouth was full of hot, salty semen. I swallowed hard and tried to lick up the leftovers. Diavolo knelt down to me, tilted my head up, and kissed me deeply. It had only then occurred to me we hadn't kissed yet. We were really doing things out of order. His hands snaked up under my bralette. He gave my nipples a gentle tug before pulling the garment over my head. 

He kissed me once more before He lifted me from under my hips and slid me further back onto the bed. I wriggled out of my skirt as he climbed up to kneel over me. He smiled approvingly before trailing kisses down my neck, to my breasts, and to my belly. Each kiss was hot while his lips were on me. Then cold as the moist spot was left behind. He stopped at the top of my panties. He moved back, down to my feet. He kissed each of my legs from the ankle to the knee. From my knees he alternated kissing each inner thigh, leaving a trail of love bites on the extra soft flesh. Diavolo's teasing had only just begun. Laying on his stomach between my legs, holding them open with his shoulders, he turned up the intensity. He licked the outside of my panties with his hot, wet tongue. He then blew cool air overtop. He dragged his teeth over my clothed Venus mons and tickled my vulva with chaste kisses from the outside of the fabric. I rolled my hips hoping he would give me more, get closer to my sweet spots. He tutted his tongue and returned to tease me again. 

Once I was loudly begging to be released from the agony of teasing, he finally slipped my soaking panties off. A string of wetness between my vulva and the gusset of my panties held until Diavolo intervened with a lick. My heart was racing after seeing him do something so lewd. I let out a long sigh when his lips and tongue made contact with my clit. He'd been dancing around it the whole time, building me up. He gently sucked and kissed it making sloppy, wet noises. I brought my hands to his hair and gently brushed my fingertips through. I was rolling my hips again, my breath was heavy. He escalated the sensations again by slipping two fingers between my labia and into a very slick vaginal canal. He pressed up to my g-spot with an impressive speed and strength all while keeping my clit well looked after. My first orgasm came down with a deep moan and a shutter. My pelvic walls convulsed on Diavolo's fingers, my knees tried to close him in. As I relaxed all I could think was that I needed to be filled more. 

"Please, Diavolo. I need you to fuck me with your girthy cock. I'm more than ready for you." He chuckled and said he admired my vigor. Diavolo sat upon his knees and aligned his pelvis to mine. I pulled my knees up to make room for him. He placed his dick over my abdomen to see its size compared to my body. While I mused at how hard he became after pleasuring me, he summoned up a condom. Watching him stroke himself and slowly roll the condom over the hard tip and along his length had me feeling engorged with anticipation. I sucked on my fingers to ease the yearning and touched myself to spread wetness everywhere. 

With one hand Diavolo aligned the tip of his cock to my vagina. He slipped between my labia and gained entry. Inch by sinful inch, Diavolo rolled into me like a gentle tide. With every wave, I relaxed a little more to let the tide in further. The more he filled me the more I felt fulfilled. He kept a hand on my hip, and with the other brought one of my legs to his shoulders. He left me kisses and love bites between panting and cursing. "I can't believe how tight you are," he'd say, and I'd flex a kegel to tease him. Eliciting more curses. He kept up the gentle pace and naughty language, further igniting my hunger for him. 

I became restless, I needed to join in the thrusting too. I was desperate to speed up. I reached for Diavolo’s shoulders. He saw my action, released my leg, and bent forward to slide his hands under my back. Once I grasped him, I pulled my body forward. We embraced tightly. I held him in a kiss and began to roll my hips. Between kisses, Diavolo let out deep _mms_ and I responded with long _ahs_. He sat back on his heels and put his hands on my glutes. From this new angle, I was able to take him in deeper than before. He hit me in a sweet, sweet spot. The sensation overwhelmed me, pausing my movement with a loud _oh!_ Diavolo picked up the slack, guiding my hips with his hands and thrusting into me from below. When I could, I bucked down to meet him. Our pace became frantic. It was so hot, I was so close. 

"Oh yes, yes, there. Don't stop. I'll come any second." I begged him. He growled and began thrusting faster. I came crashing down on him, grasping madly at his hair, his back, his shoulders. He kept up the furious pace for a few moments after, chasing his release. I bit down onto his collar and held on to the bull beneath me. Diavolo let out an animalistic roar as he blew his load. Then we stilled. Touching foreheads, we laughed and panted and kissed as we came down from the high. 

Diavolo held me close as he slowly lay onto his back. He straightened out his legs and gently slipped out of me. I slid over to his side. He pulled the full condom off, and it disappeared in his hands with a little poof. He rolled over to face me and we broke into laughter again. I caressed his chest, he caressed my sides, we kissed and whispered sweet nothings. I forgot everything for a moment, the entire world was here in this bed. 

Diavolo gently touched my cheek and kissed my forehead. "I think we'll need another bath after that. Care to join me?" He asked. We gathered up our discarded clothes and returned to the bathroom. Diavolo was back to spoiling me again. He ran a soft cloth over every inch of my skin. I tried to repay the favor but we just devolved into making out and heavy petting again. After the bath, Diavolo fed me fruits from the forgotten snack tray on the sofa and I dozed in his arms. 

I woke up to Diavolo running his fingers through my hair. We were back in his big bed again and I was snuggled against his chest. Half asleep I ran my hands up and down his body, enjoying the delightful topography. He hummed softly, letting me enjoy the moment before he caught my hand in his. "I'm afraid I have to send you back to your own bed, MC. It's almost time to get ready for RAD. I'm sad to do it, I have half a mind to stop time and stay here." He whispered to me.

"I understand." I sleepily yawned out, "If we have RAD today, duty calls." I tried to rub away the sleep from my eyes.

Barbatos had set a one-way portal to my room at the House of Lamentation. All I had to do was go through Diavolo's bedroom door. Diavolo kissed me goodbye and as the door shut behind me I heard him say "until next time." 

Then I was back here, dearest diary. That's all the juicy details of my absent night. Hopefully, Asmo will be kind enough to maneuver another reason for Diavolo and me to get together. And if any of the other nosy Devildom Lords come snooping, I hope they remember to keep things to themselves. 

xo, 

MC 

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone says Solomon is devious, but I couldn’t help but notice it’s Lord Diavolo who's always the man with a sneaky plan. 
> 
> As a smexy new hobby, I’ve been practicing writing by creating smutty fanfics. I love reading them and wanted to add to the hot mess. After a few months and several incomplete fics, this is my first finished piece! I don’t have any third parties to edit for me; apologies if I missed any mistakes or awkward areas. Please, if you’re inclined, I’m always open to constructive criticism and feedback. Thank you so much for taking the time to read, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Lots of lust,
> 
> Infernal Disaster.


End file.
